


Nightmares

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Locklyle, Love Confessions, Nightmares, lucewood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Lucy has nightmares, Lockwood tries to help.





	Nightmares

 Three weeks. . . For three weeks Lucy has been having nightmares that cause her to wake up terrified. Me or George had taken turns calming her down but this is slowly getting out of hand. Not to mention every time we ask her about it she decides that it's a good time to be stubborn and doesn't say a word.

Although I've started worrying about her. She has become more and more distant. She gets lost in thought, like nobody's around but again when its brought up she'd shrug it off.

It worries me having to wake her up from a fit in the middle of the night. I realized some time ago that I  had fallen for her but until about March 24th (the day it all began) I've never seen her cry. So when one night it got so bad she did, I was upset more than I should be. 

Hopefully tonight we'll see how it builds up and try to stop it. You see George, Lucy, and I, all know she whispers in her sleep, no doubt about it. So I had told her about how we need to fix her problem, now she says that she didn't remember all of them. She only spoke about how they were all similar.

So that's why I am in her room. . . Sitting on her desk chair, listening for when the problems begin. She hasn't spoke anything so far.

She had started mumbling on about something. My interests began when I hear my name. She started speaking louder and louder until I could hear he clearly. At this point I had gotten up and came closer to her.

"I'm sorry, It's my fault, I knew this would happen, I let him die. . . I let Anthony die. .   "

 My heart hurt. I hadn't thought of what I was going to do next I just did it. I had sat on Lucy's bed, scooping her into my arms and tried to calm her down. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to try to calm her down.

"Shush, it's okay Lucy, i'm okay i'm right here with you."

"But-"

"Please Lucy i'm right here. It's just a bad dream. ."

Slowly her eyes opened, she seemed to be fighting herself to wake up. I held her close.

"Lockwood?"

When she had said my name, it sent chills down my spine. She was so much more vulnerable than she wanted anyone to see her.

Soon she appeared to be awake. She whispered, crying now. "I-I thought you were dead, I thought I lost you."

"But you didn't."

"-But you didn't know. . ." She slowly looked up at me, "You didn't realize how much we cared for you." She paused avoiding my gaze, "How much I cared for you, how much I love you, how much you can turn a persons life around. You died and you hadn't known any of that."

Her crying ceased but her face still held a firm frown, "I'm sorry, I am sorry I had to tell you here, now, but you now you know. . . . I love you even more up close"

_Dammit Anthony Lockwood say something._

 

I smiled at her, "Well then you'd love this."

And then I kissed her


End file.
